heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon-lords
This event started 17-Oct-2015 and lasted 3 days. Lore The Pendragons' legacy has been forged with steel, magic and blood, but not all the Dragon lords have chosen to fight on the same side. Join the fight between evil and good and decide who has to rule Camelot!n During this event gather Dragon claw for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the most powerful and ancient beast of Camelot Elidur Pendragon and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Elidur Pendragon has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Elidur Pendragon's Dragon's Scorn gives Greatly Damage enemy Team and Stun it. (Note: this is his skill but Kabam does not check for correctness I guess, his One card combo is Disdainful Blitz Increase ATK by 200% when HP drops below 50%.) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dry Branch you find during the Dark Forest Menace: *Ambrosius Pendragon: 4 Bonus Claws *Severa Pendragon: 4 Bonus Claws *Cuchulain: 3 Bonus Claws *Juicifer: 3 Bonus Claws *Hugues de Payns: 2 Bonus Claws *Nuriel Hailbringer: 2 Bonus Claws Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Elidur Pendragon on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 vigor points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 vigor points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x Dragon Claw *1x, 2x Dragon lords' Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Max Level Cardon *Max Level Megion *Sir Balin le Savage Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Dragon Claw *1x Arena Ticket *1x Spirit Potion *1x Vigor Potion *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Golden Arse *Max Level Kelley *Max Level Cardon *Megion Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Elidur Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dragon lords' Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Elidur Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dragon lords' Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Elidur Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dragon lords' Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Elidur Pendragon, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Dark Dragon lords' Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Dragon lords' Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Dragon lords' Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Dragon lords' Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Dragon lords' Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Dragon lords' Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Dragon lords' Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Cuchulain * 200000 - Elidur Pendragon * Every 10K after - 1x Spirit Potion Possible Chest Outcome *Elidur Pendragon *Ambrosius Pendragon *Severa Pendragon *Arthur the Young *Kel Earthbringer *Mason *Celadon Dragonaire *Rock Dragonaire *Valrakk The Scorched *1x Summon Stone Category:Events